


Cheering Up

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Breena arrives on a mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #510 "coping"

“Hi, Tim, can you hold this for me?”

“Breena?” said McGee, accepting the diaper bag.

“Just visiting,” she said, cheerily. “Ellie, hi, would you take this? Thanks.”

“Um, sure,” Bishop agreed.

“I just need to – Agent Gibbs, Victoria just woke up, can you hold her?”

Gibbs’s expression shifted instantly from thunderous to gentle as took her. “Hey, there,” he said, softly.

“Will you be downstairs long?” McGee asked.

Breena smiled. “No, I’m here to see you. Jimmy said your case was bad, and I thought we might… cheer you up.”

Gibbs pressed a kiss to Victoria’s head. “You thought right.”

THE END


End file.
